Ino ¿Qué es un beso?
by JoaZB
Summary: Sakura tiene una duda sobre los besos ¿Qué son? ¿Qué se siente al recibirlos?. Su mejor amiga Ino le explica cuales son los tipos de besos que va a recibir a lo largo de su vida. Y sin poder evitarlo, Sakura recibirá cada uno de ellos. [Fin]
1. Prólogo

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

_Prólogo_

* * *

- Ino, ¿qué es un beso?

Ino se incorporó un poco, quedando aún tumbada y apoyada sobre sus codos, mirando a Sakura que tenía los ojos aún cerrados.

Era un día soleado de verano. Tranquilo. Apacible. Un suave viento corría, refrescando un poco el ambiente. Ambas chicas estaban tumbadas en las cercanías de Konoha, donde acababa el verde prado lleno de flores y comenzaba el bosque.

Habían ido a recoger flores y habían terminado haciendo una competición por ver quien conseguía la mayor cantidad de las más bonitas flores que había en el prado. Después de la carrera se habían tumbado en el suelo, en silencio, disfrutando cada una de la compañía de la otra, hasta que Sakura había preguntado lo que le llevaba rondando en la cabeza durante un par de días.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, frente?

Sakura abrió los ojos y la miró.

- Me refiero a ¿Qué es? ¿Qué se siente? – Las mejillas de la chica empezaron a tornarse en un tono rosado. Desvió los ojos a otra parte al ver la mirada de que le mandaba Ino - ¿Se sienten mariposas en el estómago como dicen?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó Ino, levantando una de las cejas debido a la curiosidad

- Tu ya has besado a un chico – Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. – Llevas dos semanas hablando de tu cita con Kiba. Me has contado que hicisteis, lo que hablasteis, que te besó, donde te besó, cómo te besó… pero no me has contado que se siente…

- Se siente bien – contestó Ino – Se siente… felicidad. Sí, supongo que es felicidad lo que se siente.

Ino se volvió a recostar al lado de Sakura. No sabía por qué su amiga quería saber acerca de los besos, pero como buena amiga que era de ella, le intentaría contar todo lo que supiera de ellos.

- Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el primero – Ino sonrió al recordar su primer beso semanas atrás con Kiba. – Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia. Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos. También están los besos robados, que son los que te quita un chico sin tu consentimiento. Estos pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo de lo que sientas por el chico. Los de cita, cuando sales con un chico… los besos calientes, apasionados…

- Eres una cerda, Ino – Sakura rio por la forma en que dijo su amiga esto último

– … son besos que superan a los de las citas… no te preocupes, cuando llegue a ellos te contaré todo sobre estos – Ambas rieron. – Y supongo que ya solo me quedan dos besos. Los de despedida, cuando te das cuenta que has perdido a tu amor… y los de… verdadero amor, los mejores sin dudarlo… cuando recibes uno, sabes que será para siempre... el "¡vivieron felices y comieron perdices!" de los besos. El de las mariposas en el estómago. El que te hace perder tus sentidos. _El beso_.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza ante la explicación de su amiga. Quedaron un rato más en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Ino.

- Sakura…

- ¿Sí?

- No te preocupes por los besos… ya llegarán, y cuando lo hagan… ¡Tendrás que contármelo todo! – Ino rio - ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo

* * *

_Una pequeña historia. Corta. Muy cortita... no tendrá más de cinco capitulos..._  
**_¿Review?_**


	2. El primer beso

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

**_Cap.1; el primer beso_**

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el primero…_

* * *

-¡Frente! Todos los detalles. Ahora.

Sakura acababa de entrar por la puerta de la floristería de la familia Yamanaka. Ino, sentada detrás del mostrador de la tienda esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su amiga. Sakura había tenido una cita. Ayer por la noche. Su primera cita.

- Bueno… no estuvo mal – Sakura se encogió de hombros

- ¿Pero qué hicisteis? ¿A dónde te llevó? ¿Cenasteis? ¿Te besó? Porque hubo beso ¿no? ¿¡NO!?

- … - Sakura suspiró profundamente ante las preguntas de su _"querida y mejor amiga"_. Tenía que llenarse de paciencia. – Fuimos a cenar al Hamadaya y luego dimos un pequeño paseo por el pueblo…

- ¿…y?

- Nos paramos en una de las bancas que hay junto al rio, en el puente – Ino estaba prácticamente encima del mostrador, escuchando ansiosa la historia de Sakura – fue muy amable, me dejó su chaqueta porque empezó a refrescar y estaba tiritando _"gracias"_ a tu minúsculo vestido…

-¿Pero hubo beso? ¡Frente, por Kami! Dispara ya…

- … Si

- ¡Aah!

Ino gritó y terminó de subirse al mostrador de la floristería para abrazar a Sakura que se encontraba al otro lado, roja como un tomate. Varios clientes bufaron por el ruido y salieron de la tienda.

- ¡Por fin Sakura! – Ino la sonreía de oreja a oreja - ¡Tu primer beso! ¿Qué te pareció?

- Fue… aterrador – Sakura hizo un gesto extraño con la cara. Ino se quedó paralizada – deja que te lo cuente… Estábamos en la banca, y bueno, ya sabes cómo es Lee, siempre con esos aspavientos y poses raras… - Ino asintió – pero por raro que parezca no hizo nada de eso, se portó genial, como una persona normal.

- ¿Seguro que saliste con el mismo Rock Lee qué conocemos?

- Si… aunque creo que Gai-sensei y Tenten le dieron algo para relajarse… ¡En fin! Estábamos hablando y me dio un pequeño discurso sobre lo muy enamorado que esta de mí y que sería la persona más feliz del país del fuego si le concedía un beso, y yo se lo concedí. – Sakura cerró los ojos, abatida – se acercó, cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio era un poco raro… diferente a como me lo imaginaba. Pasados unos segundos se separó de mí… y ahí estaba.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Ino desorientada - ¿Qué estaba?

- Una araña – La cara de Sakura era un poema – le bajaba del pelo por la cara, Ino

Tres segundos.

Eso fue lo que tardó Ino en reaccionar y empezar a reírse. Veinte minutos fue lo que tardó en lograr Sakura calmarla, incluso la tuvo que dar agua para tranquilizarla. Ambas chicas terminaron en el suelo sentadas. Ino porque se había caído y de la risa no podía levantarse. Y Sakura porque sentada en el suelo detrás del mostrador estaba oculta de los pocos clientes que se atrevían a pasar a la floristería a causa de los gritos y carcajadas de la rubia.

- A ti te _aterran_ las arañas, Frente – logró vocalizar Ino una vez que pudo volver a respirar.

Sakura asintió.

- Lo sé y creo que ahora también lo sabe Lee – Sakura suspiró – Vengo del Hospital, yo… me asusté cuando la vi y quise matarla… ¡Y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando veo una araña! No controlo mi fuerza… Por suerte estaba Tsunade de guardia, Ino, creí que le había matado.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó un poco más seria la chica. Sabía lo histérica que se ponía Sakura con las arañas y lo muy bruta que podía llegar a ser. Aún recordaba el agujero del tamaño de un armario que quedó durante una semana en la pared de su habitación cuando se encontró con una minúscula arañita de nada.

- Tendrá que estar un par de semanas en recuperación… - Sakura tragó fuerte y se llevó las manos a la cara - ¡Ay, Ino! Este es el peor primer beso de la historia

- Sin duda – Bromeó Ino – pero mira el lado bueno…

- ¿Es que hay uno?

- Si… - Ino le pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros a su amiga. Rodeándola. Dándola un pequeño abrazo de consolación – A partir de ahora solo pueden mejorar...

* * *

_ Pequeños momentos en la vida de Sakura... ¡me alegra que les esté gustando!_  
**_¿Review?_**


	3. Vosotros sois mi familia

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

**Cap.2; Vosotros sois mi familia**

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el primero  
Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia.  
Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos._

* * *

La cuarta guerra ninja por fin había acabado.

Sakura caminaba a paso rápido entre las improvisadas tiendas que se habían montado para resguardar y atender a los heridos. Tsunade, a varios metros de ella, seguía dando órdenes a todos los ninjas médicos para que todo marchara bien. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio. Respetando a los caídos y dando tranquilidad a los heridos.

Excepto una tienda.

Sakura juraba que se podía oír a Naruto desde Konoha con los gritos que pegaba.

- ¡Quieres bajar la voz, baka!

- ¡Ay, Sakura! ¡Eso dolió! – Naruto se sobó la cabeza, donde le había llegado un coscorrón, mientras lloraba.

- Pues deja de gritar, o vendrá Tsunade-sama y entonces sí que lloraras de verdad.

Naruto cayó enseguida mientras se dibujaba una mueca de terror en su cara.

- ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Tsunade, Sakura? – Escuchó la voz de su sensei.

Sakura miró a su izquierda. En una camilla reposaba Kakashi, con el pecho cubierto de vendas. Justo al lado, Sasuke, estaba sentado en una silla, con el brazo levemente vendado y un arañazo en la cara. Naruto, al lado de la chica, era el que mejor se encontraba debido al chakra de Kurama.

- Estoy en mis cinco minutos de descanso – Sakura se encogió de hombros - ¿Os encontráis bien?

- ¡Perfectamente, Dattebayo! – Volvió a gritar Naruto – Lo que les ocurre a estos dos es que son unas nenazas

- Tsk

- Naruto… me alegro que estés bien – Sakura se acercó a él y le deposito un cálido beso en la mejilla, para después susurrarle – Gracias

Naruto se puso colorado y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Sakura se acercó hasta su sensei y le observó las heridas.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Todo bien – respondió Kakashi, sonriéndole con su ojo visible.

Sakura se preguntaba, cómo, incluso ahora que estaba herido, podía seguir llevando su máscara. Se apoyó en las barandillas de la cama y se acercó hasta el rostro de su profesor, y le colocó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, por encima de la máscara.

Ambos se miraron y Kakashi la volvió a sonreír.

Dudando un segundo, Sakura se dirigió hasta el último de sus compañeros del equipo siete y le cogió el brazo, para revisar la herida. Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a mirarla, directamente a los ojos.

- Sanará rápido. No te preocupes, no se te caerá el brazo.

-… _molesta_

Sakura sonrió. Se había dado cuenta que no era el mismo tono de molesta que le había dedicado en el pasado. Se acercó hasta él, y antes de que el chico pudiera protestar por invadir su espacio personal, Sakura le dio un corto y leve beso en la mejilla que no estaba herida.

- Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Sasuke – le susurró mientras se alejaba de él.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se la quedó mirando, pero Sakura pudo percibir un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza. Imperceptible para el ojo humano. Pero ella lo vio.

- Será mejor que me vaya – Sakura se acercó hasta la puerta de la tienda, donde se encontraba parado Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – Cuanto antes terminemos, antes volveremos a casa.

- Sakura, Tsunade te está buscando.

Sai había entrado por la puerta, seguramente la Hokage había mandado ya una partida de búsqueda para encontrarla. Sakura asintió y se despidió de sus amigos con la mano. Se acercó a Sai, y sin decir nada le dio a él también un beso en la mejilla. Él también era parte del equipo siete. Él también era parte de su familia.

La chica salió de la tienda, dispuesta a trabajar y a gastar todo el chakra que le quedara, pero feliz y contenta de saber que tenía a su pequeña familia toda salva y unida.

- Naruto – Se escuchó la voz de Sai desde dentro de la tienda - ¿Cómo le dices a una chica que no estas interesada en ella sin que se lie a golpes contra ti?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – La voz de Naruto tenía un tinte de diversión - ¿A quién quieres romperle el corazón, eh Sai?

- A Sakura… Me ha besado pero yo no la correspondo

- ¡Serás baka! ¡Eso no era un beso, idiota! – Volvió a gritar Naruto

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a buscar a Tsunade.

- ¡a demás! Toda Konoha sabe que Sakura ha estado siempre enamorada del teme.

Sakura se dio la vuelta. Había cambiado de idea. Tal vez a su familia le sobraba un miembro.

_Iba a matar a Naruto._

* * *

_A todos aquellos que lo leen pero no dejan review... ¿Os está gustando? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Lo continuo?  
A los que cada dia si lo hacen... mil gracias *o*  
_

**_¿Review?_**


	4. Mision secreta de rango S

_**Ino ¿qué es un beso?**_

_**Cap.3; Misión secreta de rango S **_

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el._  
_Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia._  
_Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos._  
_También están los besos robados, que son los que te quita un chico sin tu consentimiento._  
_Estos pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo de lo que sientas por el chico._

* * *

- Eeh… Sakura ¿estás bien?

Ino se encontraba delante de ella, moviendo una mano de arriba abajo delante de su cara. Sin duda lo que había pasado hace menos de diez segundos era lo más raro que ambas chicas habían visto y vivido en su vida.

Sai, el compañero de equipo de Sakura se había acercado hasta la chica y sin decir nada más que "_Hola fea_" la había dado un beso. En los labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó lentamente Sakura - ¿Por qué narices me ha besado Sai?

- No tengo ni idea. Pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente ¿no?. Anda, vamos.

Ambas chicas volvieron a andar. Habían quedado con Hinata y Tenten para pasar la tarde. _Día de chicas_.

Cuando llegaron al punto donde habían quedado, Hinata ya las estaba esperando. Charlaban, esperando a que llegara Tenten, pero fue otra persona quien apareció en su lugar.

- Naruto, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? –Preguntó Sakura al ver al chico.

Naruto se dirigía hacia ellas, cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies y un aura negra a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a donde estaban las chicas, levantó la cabeza. La expresión de tristeza y seriedad preocupó aún más a las chicas.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata cogiéndole de la mano a su novio.

- Hinata, yo… quiero que me disculpes por esto, pero… ¡Maldición! Es una misión – Los ojos de Naruto brillaban – no quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo… perdóname

Ino, Sakura e Hinata miraban a Naruto preocupadas, sin saber que decir, esperando que él chico se explicara.

Y eso hizo.

Se acercó rápido como un rayo a Sakura y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar la besó en los labios. Dos segundos. Al tercero el puño de Sakura caía sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Por el golpe que se escuchó, Ino juraría que le había roto la cabeza a su amigo.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES BAKA!

- ¿Na-Naruto? – Hinata miraba sorprendida la escena

- No es culpa mía, 'ttebayo – Naruto se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se alejaba se la pelirrosa, antes de que volviera a levantar el puño contra él. – Es cosa de la loca de la Hokage. Tsunade nos ha mandado una misión a todos los chicos de la aldea. Tenemos que besar a nuestras compañeras de equipo. _En los labios_. Eso lo recalcó muy bien... puso mucho énfasis en eso...

La boca de las tres chicas se abrió tan rápido y tan grande que podía haber entrado perfectamente una pelota de fútbol en ellas.

_"Click"_ Las neuronas de Sakura hicieron reacción. Ahora entendía lo sucedido con Sai.

- Naruto… prepárate, vas a convertirte en Hokage antes de lo previsto – El aumento de chakra de Sakura era visible – voy a cargarme a Tsunade-sama ¿PERO CÓMO SE LA OCURRE PONERSE A BEBER A ESTAS HORAS?

-¡De verdad que yo no quería, Hinata! Por favor perdóname…

- Está bien, Naruto, n-no pasa nada…

- Seguro que ya está borracha… tanto sake no es bueno… - Ino murmuraba para sí misma - ¿A dónde vas, frente?

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en la cara de Sakura.

- No quieras saberlo, cerda

Sakura se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a la torre de la Hokage. Ino la seguía, preocupada y dispuesta a pararla en caso de que llegará a cometer la locura que tenía en mente. Giró en la esquina que había al final de la calle y se chocó contra algo. O más bien contra _alguien_, porque unas manos la sujetaron de caer al suelo.

Sasuke se encontraba delante de ella. Sujetándola y con la vista fija en sus ojos. Sakura tragó saliva.

- Hmp

Atrayéndola de los brazos la acercó a él y sin perder el tiempo. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sakura no sabría decir cuánto estuvo así. Fue una eternidad y a la misma vez un suspiro. Sasuke se separó de ella y sin decir media palabra, cosa para nada raro en él, se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- ¿Sakura?

Sakura podía notar que se encontraba aún de pie porque su amiga la mantenía agarrada. Sus piernas le fallaban y se había olvidado de cómo se respiraba.

- Ino, pellízcame

Un enorme pellizco la sacó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba. Sakura la empezó a gritar mientras que Ino simplemente reía por lo que acababa de ocurrir. De repente, Ino se puso blanca. Seria. Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encontró como Choji y Shikamaru se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

- Frente, a la torre de la Hokage. Ya.- Dijo Ino mientras arrastraba a Sakura, huyendo de sus compañeros como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

_Hola! mil gracias por todos los reviews que recibí en el ultimo capitulo. Los adoro *o* Os contesté a todos los que teniaís cuenta; a los anonimos: mil gracias, aunque no os puedo contestar de forma directa os agradezco de corazón que os tomeis un minuto en escribir un review! A todos, con cuenta o sin ella, gracias! _

_**¿Review?**_


	5. La regla de las tres citas

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

**_Cap.4; La regla de las tres citas_**

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el._  
_Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia._  
_Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos._  
_También están los besos robados, que son los que te quita un chico sin tu consentimiento._  
_Estos pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo de lo que sientas por el chico.  
Los de cita, cuando sales con un chico…_

* * *

Alguien se colocó en la trayectoria entre el sol y su cara. Sakura abrió los ojos al notar que algo la tapaba. Naruto, aún sudoroso debido al entrenamiento de casi dos horas que habían realizado, le tendía una mano.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Sakura mientras se levantaba del suelo

- He quedado con Hinata – Naruto sonrió – el jueves pasado hicimos un año, pero como estuve de misión no lo pudimos celebrar, y hoy lo haremos, Dattebayo

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Se alegraba por sus amigos. Había pasado ya un año desde que había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja y las cosas no podían ir mejor para ellos.

- ¿A qué hora has quedado?

- A la… ¡hace diez minutos!

Naruto salió corriendo del campo de entrenamiento sin ni siquiera despedirse de Kakashi, que se había acomodado a leer debajo de un frondoso árbol, ni de Sasuke, que estaba terminando de recoger su katana. Sakura se dirigió hacia él y esperó que terminara de recogerlo todo, antes de despedirse de su profesor, que apenas levantó la vista del libro, y seguir a Sasuke por las calles.

Sakura se había independizado hace medio año a un modesto apartamento de apenas una habitación que se encontraba muy cerca del hospital y los campos de entrenamiento. Y del barrio Uchiha, razón por la que siempre que terminaban de entrenar ambos iban a juntos hasta sus respectivas casas.

Siempre solían hacer el camino en silencio, demasiado cansados para hablar. Aunque Sasuke no es que fuera el alma de la fiesta en cuanto las conversaciones. Por eso Sakura tardó un rato en darse cuenta que el chico no caminaba a su lado.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó dándose la vuelta y volviendo por el camino. Le vio parado en la intersección. Esperándola. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo hambre – Sasuke se encogió de hombros - ¿vienes?

- Ehhh…

Sakura se le quedó mirando _"¿la estaba invitando a comer con él?"_ Solían comer juntos después de algunos entrenamientos, donde Naruto prácticamente les arrastraba por ese camino hasta el Ichiraku a por unos tazones de ramen, pero nunca habían comido ellos dos juntos.

Sakura iba a rechazar la oferta del chico, lo único que quería era darse una buena ducha y descansar antes de que empezara su doble turno en el hospital, pero un sonido hizo que la negación muriese en su boca. Un sonido procedente de su estómago.

- Anda, vamos… te invito

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita, Sasuke-kun? – Con voz melosa, Sakura juntó las manos y ladeó la cabeza, mientras que pestañeaba rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Soltó una carcajada ante la cara que puso Sasuke y entre risas añadió – Era una broma…

- Tsk… molesta

La comida no fue tan silenciosa como se esperaba la chica, aunque prácticamente habló ella todo el rato. Sasuke, para su sorpresa, le hacía preguntas cuando ella terminaba de hablar, para que la conversación no se terminara. Preguntas como: _"¿cómo vas en el hospital?" "¿Irás al festival que van a hacer en Suna?" "¿Qué opinas de la subida de precios de los tomates?"_

- Gracias por la comida, Sasuke – le agradeció Sakura cuando estaban terminando de llegar a la casa de la chica

- Hmp… ¿Qué diferencia hay? – preguntó Sasuke

- ¿Entre qué?

- Entre una salida de amigos y una cita.

– Supongo que la despedida… ya sabes, el beso. Aunque claro, para eso debería haber dos citas más antes… eso es lo que suelen hacer los chicos.

- ¿Dos citas?

- La regla de las tres citas – Explicó Sakura – El chico debe esperar hasta la tercera cita para darle un beso a la chica, y si ella le corresponde… ¡Pues empiezan a salir juntos!

Sakura rio ante la expresión de Sasuke. Él tenía el tema de las relaciones entre las personas poco desarrollado, por lo que era lógico que no supiera nada de protocolo de citas o que regalarle a alguien por su cumpleaños.

- Hasta mañana – dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para ingresar en su portal.

Una mano la detuvo, tirando de ella, haciéndola retroceder y darse la vuelta. Una vez que se encontró cara a cara con el chico, Sasuke se acercó. Con la otra mano que tenía libre sujetó la barbilla de Sakura, levantándola levemente. Y la besó.

La besó.

Y Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¡La había besado! Bueno… era la segunda vez que recibía un beso de Sasuke, ¡Pero el primero había sido por orden de la Hokage! Este, en cambio, había sido por él. Porque quería. Quería besarla.

Y la había besado.

- Creo que te has saltado dos citas – Fue lo único que le vino a la cabeza a Sakura cuando se separaron.

Sasuke, que aún la sujetaba y se mantenía a veinte centímetros de su cara, dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, que hizo que a Sakura le temblaran las piernas.

- No quería esperar

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


	6. Mi paciente favorito

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

**_Cap.5; Mi paciente favorito_**

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el._  
_Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia._  
_Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos._  
_También están los besos robados, que son los que te quita un chico sin tu consentimiento._  
_Estos pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo de lo que sientas por el chico._  
_Los de cita, cuando sales con un chico…_  
_Los besos calientes, apasionados… son besos que superan a los de las citas…_  
_no te preocupes, cuando llegue a ellos te contaré todo sobre estos_

* * *

Sakura caminaba deprisa por el hospital de Konoha. Ya solamente le quedaba una hora y media para terminar su doble turno e irse a casa. A descansar. En su cama.

- Sakura-san, tiene a un paciente en su consulta. – le informó Miu, su ayudante, cuando la vio pasar.

- Tengo que reunirme con Tsunade-sama en su despacho, pásaselo a Ino

- Pero… es urgente

- ¿Urgente?

- Aja – asintió Miu y le entregó un dossier marrón, con toda la información sobre el paciente en el interior – En primeros cuidados insistió en que le atendiera usted.

Sakura suspiró. Ser la alumna de la Hokage, la mejor ninja medica de la actualidad tenía a veces sus inconvenientes. Miró la portada del dossier. Marrón con el sello de Konoha en rojo. Los informes de los ninjas tenían el sello de Konoha en rojo, los civiles en negro.

Ella solo quería irse a la cama.

- De acuerdo – Sakura se puso el dossier bajo el brazo y se acercó a la puerta de su consulta. – Avisa a la Hokage que me retrasaré unos minutos.

- Ahora mismo.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su consulta y entró en ella sin levantar la vista del informe que le tenía que llevar a Tsunade, comprobando que los datos eran los correctos.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó en cuanto llegó a la camilla que tenía en la consulta. Retiró la cortina que le daba privacidad respectó a su despacho y miro a su paciente – … Sas...

Sasuke se encontraba allí.

_Sasuke._

Apenas había pasado unas semanas desde la cita que habían tenido ambos, y en los últimos días él se encontraba de misión. Cinco días, y aun esperaba que tardara al menos tres días más en volver.

- ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? – Sakura le examinó inmediatamente al verle. Qué estuviera allí, en el hospital cuando aún le faltaban días por volver no le proporcionaba tranquilidad.

- Hmp – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y levantó su mano izquierda. Una quemadura se extendía por su mano – A Naruto se le cayó el agua invierno del cazo sobre mí cuando intentaba hacer ramen.

Sakura elevó una de sus cejas. No sabía que le parecía más irrealista. Que Sasuke se encontrara en el hospital por una simple quemadura en la mano, con lo que odiaba él los hospitales, o que Naruto siguiera vivo después de tirarle agua hirviendo a su amigo durante una misión.

Sakura se dirigió al pequeño armario de cristal donde había varios botes de ungüentos, vendas y diversos utensilios médicos. Le desinfectó la herida y se la curó junto con un poco de chakra. Seguidamente se la vendó con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Terminasteis la misión? – Sasuke asintió – Entonces ya estáis todos de vuelta, ¿no? – El chico volvió a asentir - ¡Genial! Está noche podemos ir a cenar todos juntos, para celebra que habéis vuelto…

- Hmp

Sakura terminó de vendarle la mano y ambos se quedaron mirando. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Sasuke, y le depositó un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Desde su cita, ambos se habían acercado bastante, hasta llegar a crear un tipo de relación entre ellos. Sakura aún no sabía en qué fase estaban. Pero estaba con Sasuke y eso era importante para ella.

La chica se separó de él, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque inmediatamente, Sasuke, llevó su mano sana a la nuca de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia él, y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez no era un beso suave y tierno, sino algo más… pasional. Sasuke la mordió en su labio inferior, haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido y abriera la boca por la sorpresa, cosa que el chico aprovechó, y como había planeado desde un principio, introdujo su lengua en ella, recorriendo cada parte de la boca de Sakura. Descubriendo. Memorizando. No quería olvidarlo nunca.

Sakura se acercó a él, quedando ambos muy pegados. Sasuke sentado sobre la camilla, con las piernas colgando por un lado, y Sakura entre ellas, de pie, agarrada a su cuello y acariciando su pelo.

La mano ya-no-tan-mala de Sasuke se deslizó por la espalda de Sakura, provocándola un escalofrío y se detuvo en la cintura de ella. Buscó entre la bata blanca que llevaba, el final de la camiseta roja que vestía, y sin perder el tiempo introdujo la mano por debajo.

Los pulsos de ambos estaban acelerados. Muy acelerados. Y el beso cada vez se hacía más y más intenso. Sakura estaba a punto de perder la razón y dejarse llevar por Sasuke, pero una repetición de pitidos la volvió un poco a la realidad.

El intercomunicador que había en su mesa y que utilizaba para hablar con su ayudante Miu.

Separándose a duras penas de Sasuke, se dirigió hasta él y contestó.

- ¿Si? – preguntó jadeando

- Sakura-san – la voz de Miu sonaba distorsionada por el altavoz – Tsunade-sama pregunta cuanto más le va a llevar la revisión. Lleva esperando casi una hora.

¿Una hora? Sakura maldijo por lo bajo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habñia corrido el tiempo dentro de su consultorio.

- Mmh… Ya se lo acerco, Miu, terminé.

- La avisaré.

Sasuke se acercó hasta ella y la besó en el cuello, para luego acercarse hasta su oído.

- ¿Aún quieres cenar con todos?

Sakura sonrió.

* * *

_**Es una semana muy mala para mi, lo siento por tardar en subir el capitulo.  
A los que leeis "Ringgg!" no puedo actualizar, perdonarme. Hasta el próximo sábado.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Esto es un ádios

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

**_Cap.6; Esto es un ádios_**

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el._  
_Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia._  
_Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos._  
_También están los besos robados, que son los que te quita un chico sin tu consentimiento._  
_Estos pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo de lo que sientas por el chico._  
_Los de cita, cuando sales con un chico…_  
_Los besos calientes, apasionados… son besos que superan a los de las citas…_  
_no te preocupes, cuando llegue a ellos te contaré todo sobre estos  
Y supongo que ya solo me quedan dos besos. Los de despedida, cuando te das cuenta que has perdido a tu amor…_

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado. Tenso. Se notaba el enfado. Los gritos. Las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, no puedo más…

Sakura se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento, recostada en el marco de su puerta y sujetando la manilla de esta con la mano, sin querer soltarla. Su cabeza cabizbaja, sus hombros caídos, sus ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas... todo indicaba que la chica había tocado fondo.

- No puedo más, Sasuke… se acabó…

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de la chica. Y recalquemos que se encontraba en la puerta, porque llevaba más de media hora intentando entrar en la casa de Sakura, pero ella no le había dejado.

- ¿Qué se acabó?

- Lo nuestro, lo que hay entre nosotros, Sasuke, no puedo seguir así, tu… tu puedes querer esto, pero yo no, no es lo que quiero. No lo quiero así. Y tú no lo quieres de otra forma – Sakura suspiró, intentando mantener sus lágrimas a raya – Yo… no quiero sufrir más. No quiero sufrir más por ti.

Había pasado tres meses. Tres meses desde su primera cita. Tres meses desde que habían empezado… ¿Qué habían empezado? No eran novios. No eran nada. Solo quedaban, a escondidas de todos. Se besaban. Se acostaban. A escondidas de todos los demás.

Al principio Sakura se había conformado con eso. Sabía que Sasuke no era la persona más afectuosa públicamente hablando, pero reconocía que se esperaba más. En el fondo, Sakura seguía teniendo doce años. En el fondo, Sakura seguía enamorada de Sasuke. En el fondo, Sakura quería que Sasuke cambiara, que se enamorara de ella. En el fondo, Sakura sabía que se había equivocado.

Ella quería que Sasuke diera un paso más a delante. No hablaba de casarse, pero al menos él podría pedirle ser algo más que amigos que se veían a escondidas de todos.

Pero conocía a Sasuke. Y lo que ella quería no era lo que él estaba deseando darla.

- Sakura…

- Lo siento Sasuke

Sakura se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas se acercó a su mejilla. Sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Sasuke, levemente, y sin dejar al chico reaccionar, entró a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una lágrima caía por su rostro, que fue seguida por cientos más.

Sakura se deslizó por la puerta, sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas. Llorando en silencio. Escuchó pasos al otro lado. Sasuke se había ido, de su lado. Y lo más probable que para siempre.

Pero ella no quería seguir sufriendo, y sabía que si se quedaba así, como estaban hasta ahora, terminaría haciéndose daño.

Y sin darse cuenta como había sucedido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido a su amor. A su amor de toda la vida.

* * *

_Estamos llegando al final de la historia... solo uno más..._

_**¿Review?**_


	8. Felicidad

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

**_Cap.7; Felicidad_**

_Hay muchos tipos de besos distintos, Sakura – comenzó Ino – Está el primer beso, uno que nunca se olvida puesto que es el._  
_Luego están los besos castos, que se dan a los amigos y a la familia._  
_Demuestras tu amor hacia ellos con esos besos._  
_También están los besos robados, que son los que te quita un chico sin tu consentimiento._  
_Estos pueden ser buenos o malos, dependiendo de lo que sientas por el chico._  
_Los de cita, cuando sales con un chico…_  
_Los besos calientes, apasionados… son besos que superan a los de las citas…_  
_no te preocupes, cuando llegue a ellos te contaré todo sobre estos_  
_Y supongo que ya solo me quedan dos besos. Los de despedida, cuando te das cuenta que has perdido a tu amor…_  
_Y los de… verdadero amor, los mejores sin dudarlo… cuando recibes uno, sabes que será para siempre... el "¡vivieron felices y comieron perdices!" de los besos. El de las mariposas en el estómago. El que te hace perder tus sentidos. El beso._

* * *

- ¿Sakura? Sabes que me tienes a tu lado, ¿verdad?

Sakura dio un sorbo a su vaso de papel que contenía café y miró a su lado. Ino la agarraba de la mano, apretándosela, demostrándola que estaba ahí por ella. Era una buena amiga.

Era la hora de la comida y ambas se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital. Era lunes, pero no uno cualquiera. Hacia dos días que Sakura había terminado… lo que fuera que tuviera con Sasuke. E Ino lo sabía. Ella estaba al tanto de todo, no en vano se lo había prometido hace años, cuando eran unas crías.

Le acababa de contar todo lo que había sucedido el viernes por la noche, cuando Sasuke había ido hasta su apartamento. Ino sabía que algo había ocurrido desde que la había visto por la mañana, sus enormes ojeras, su aura depresiva a su alrededor y la forma en la que Sakura arrastraba los pies al andar, como un condenado directo a su pena de muerte, la daba una ligera pista que su amiga se encontraba mal. Al principio Sakura había negado que la pasara nada, pero después de una pequeña insistencia, la pelirosa le había contado todo.

Ino la escuchó. Pacientemente. Dándola su apoyo en su decisión. Insultando al Uchiha y aportando ideas para destrozarle su virilidad. Incluso prácticamente había logrado convencer a Sakura para que ambas salieran esa noche a que ahogara sus penas en alcohol, como se hacía desde siempre después de una ruptura. O como hacían normalmente después de que Ino cortara con un chico.

- Estoy bien Ino – Sus brillantes y acuosos ojos demostraban lo contrario – Solo quiero acabar el día…

- ¡A no! No, no, no, no, ¡no! – Ino negaba exageradamente con la cabeza – no te vas a meter en tu cama a llorar, ya te he dicho que saldremos por ahí, como en los viejos tiempos…

- Ino, es lunes…

- ¿Y?

- ¡Sakura!

La voz de Naruto impidió que Sakura contestara a su amiga sobre lo mal que se vería que dos expertas medico ninjas estuvieran borrachas un lunes. Su amigo se paró a su lado, portando una enorme sonrisa en su cara. La cogió de la mano y la levantó de la mesa, arrastrándola hacia la salida de la cafetería.

- ¡Naruto! ¿¡Qué haces!?

- ¡Tienes que ver esto, Dattebayo! Nos ha costado mucho…

- ¿A dónde vamos? – La voz de Ino sonaba detrás de ellos, indicándoles que también se había levantado y ahora les seguía.

- ¡Es una sorpresa! Vamos Sakura…

Los tres salieron hacia el exterior del hospital, y... Sakura podía jurar que un tren podía entrar por la boca de Ino de lo tanto que la había abierto sorprendida.

- Naruto ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó en un susurro Sakura.

A sus pies, un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas se abría paso entre las calles, guiando, señalando, un camino a recorrer.

- Para descubrirlo, tendrás que seguirlo – Le contestó Naruto. Sakura miró a su mejor amigo y vio cómo su sonrisa se hacía aún más grande. – Vamos…

Sakura notó el leve empujón que Naruto la dio, dándola un impulso para caminar. Sus pies empezaron a recorrer el camino de pétalos, poco a poco, mientras que su cabeza era un caos. Cruzó la esquina y vio como esa calle también tenía pétalos y la recorrió también. Sus pasos fueron acelerándose, y sin saber cómo llegó a ello, Sakura se encontró corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Siguiendo el camino de pétalos blancos. Deseando llegar a su destino. Y no fue hasta dos calles antes de llegar a él, que supo hacia donde se dirigía.

La entrada de Konoha. La entrada y salida de la aldea.

Y se detuvo en la puerta al verle. A él. A Sasuke, sentado en la misma banca donde el chico la había dejado durmiendo el día en que se fue de la aldea. Como si hubiera notado su presencia, Sasuke levantó la vista del suelo y se fijó en ella.

Terminó de recorrer el camino de pétalos que había ido siguiendo y se paró delante de él en la banca. Frente a frente. Sasuke se levantó y le extendió hacia ella una flor. Una sencilla y simple flor. No era una rosa blanca, como cualquiera cabría esperar debido a la cantidad de pétalos que había ido siguiendo. Era una margarita. Una simple margarita, rosa. Sencilla. "_Eres la que más he amado nunca_"

Sasuke carraspeó. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, su mirada fija en ella demostraba lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento pero su expresión seria daba a entender que lo hacía porque era algo que deseaba hacer.

- Aquí terminó una parte de mi vida y empezó una aún más oscura – Sasuke hablaba lentamente – me pediste que te dejara venir conmigo y yo me negué… Nos encontramos más veces por el camino y no son momentos que desearía recordar… pero cuando volví, tú y Naruto me aceptasteis como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y me di cuenta que tu… eres especial para mí – Sasuke cogió aire – No se me da bien demostrarle a alguien lo mucho que me importa, ni soy el tipo de chico que recuerda aniversarios o regala algún detalle a su novia para hacerla feliz. Pero daría mi vida por alguien a quien quiero sin pensarlo, por alguien que fuera importante para mí. Y tú eres importante para mí, Sakura. Yo daría mi vida por ti.

Sakura sabía todo lo que le había costado a Sasuke decir eso , y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Alargó la mano y cogió la margarita que tenía Sasuke aún extendida hacia ella.

- ¿Todo esto ha sido idea tuya? – preguntó riéndose Sakura mientras señalaba las flores esparcidas por el suelo

- Tsk, eso ha sido cosa de Naruto – Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y luego añadió – Yo solo quería comprarte esto – dijo señalando la margarita rosa – Me recordó a ti cuando la vi…

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke. Porque Sasuke había hecho todo eso para ella, para que le perdonara, para que se diera cuenta que ella era importante para él, que era la persona que más quería en este mundo.

Sasuke la agarró de la cintura y la apretó a él. No quería que se fuera de nuevo. Habían sido sus dos peores días de su vida. Creía que la había perdido, para siempre.

Y la besó.

Un beso donde la demostraba todo lo que significaba ella para él.

_"Felicidad"_ pensó Sakura _"Ino tenía razón… el beso con su amor verdadero era el mejor de todos"_

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_NO DEJEIS DE LEER, POR FAVOR._**

**_A los que me habeis ido dejando reviews capitulo tras capitulo, mil gracias, __esta historia os la dedico a vosotros.  
Y_ a los que no, esto se acaba aqui, podrías dejar uno simplemente comentando que os ha parecido la historia completa. Es vuestra última oportunidad.  
**

**_¿Llegaremos a los 100 reviews? Solo necesitamos 30... ¿Me ayudais? Me haria muchisisisima ilusión._**

_Gracias a todos por leerlo. Ha sido maravilloso, de verdad, cada uno de vuestros reviews hacian que mi corazón brincara de alegria, y me daban animos e inspiración para seguir escribiendo.  
_

_Os adoro, en serio, muchisimas gracias por leer la historia y tomaros un segundo en comentaros lo que os parecio._

_Y ahora si, se acabó, cada capitulo ha sido la histora de cada uno de los besos que Ino le explicó a Sakura que existían, espero que cada uno de ellos os haya gustado. A mi me encantó escribirlos._

_Un beso enorme a todos, y gracias una vez más por acompañarme en este increible viaje. _

_Hasta pronto._

**_¿Review?_**


	9. Epílogo

**_Ino ¿qué es un beso?_**

_Epílogo  
_

* * *

-Tía Ino, ¿Qué es un beso?

Ino casi se atragantó ante la inesperada pregunta del niño.

Itachi Uchiha, su ahijado de ocho años, se encontraba delante de ella, mirándola curiosamente esperando su respuesta.

Itachi Uchiha era el segundo hijo de Sakura y Sasuke. Físicamente se parecía muchísimo a Sasuke, los rasgos de su cara y su cabello negro eran como una copia de su padre, aunque los ojos, color jade, eran de su madre. Por suerte para el chico, había sacado la personalidad de Sakura, hablador y social. Era considerado un genio, incluso con ocho años de edad, comparándolo con su difunto tío Itachi, nombrado así en su honor. Tenía una hermana mayor, Hikari, más parecida a su madre físicamente, aunque poseía la tranquilidad de Sasuke, y una menor, Mikoto, una replica exacta de Sakura.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto, cariño? – preguntó Ino interesada

- Papa dice que eso son cosas de chicas, y mama e Hikari siempre están diciendo que tú eres la experta en cosas de chicas – Contestó el niño mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No me refiero a por qué me lo preguntas a mí, Itachi, si no el porqué de tu curiosidad.

Ino dio en el clavo de la cuestión. Las mejillas de Itachi se sonrojaron violentamente y el niño desvió la mirada de su madrina antes de contestar muy bajo:

-Akira me ha dado un beso después de acompañarla a casa cuando salimos de la academia. - murmuró

Ino sonrió ampliamente. Akira Uzumaki, era la hija de Naruto e Hinata, una niña con largos cabellos rubios y ojos perlados que había sacado la personalidad intranquila de su padre. Ambos niños eran de la misma edad, y tanto Sakura e Hinata habían bromeado cuando supieron los sexos de los bebes, que sus hijos algún día serían novios y se casarían.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían puesto el grito en el cielo en ese momento.

-¿A ti te gustó que lo hiciera? – preguntó Ino. Itachi frunció el ceño.

- Tora dice que cuando un chico y una chica se besan se tienen que casar y yo no me quiero casar con Akira – explicó Itachi – ella es muy escandalosa y siempre llama la atención de todo el mundo. Ella es una molestia.

-Eso no es así, Itachi – _"si lo fuera yo me hubiera tenido que casar con su padre"_ pensó Ino con un escalofrío recordando su primer beso con Kiba. – Hay muchos tipos de besos, como por ejemplo los que te dan tus padres.

- ¿Entonces no me tengo que casar con Akira? – preguntó preocupado el niño al cabo de un rato.

- No si no es lo que quieres

- Hmp…

Ino observó como el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos y sonrió aún más. Ese niño se parecía a sus padres más aún de lo que pensaba.

-¿Entonces los besos son buenos? – preguntó al rato Itachi.

Ino asintió.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tu madre y yo éramos jóvenes tuvimos una conversación parecida. Teníamos unos pocos años más que tú… fue en la época en la que tu padre no estaba en la aldea – Itachi asintió. Sasuke había sido completamente sincero con sus hijos respecto a la historia de su familia y de su pasado, esperando que ellos no cometieran el mismo error y tuvieran un futuro mejor. – Tu madre me hizo la misma pregunta… "_Ino, ¿qué es un beso?_"

-¿Y qué la contestaste?

-Qué hay muchos tipos de besos, Itachi, pero todos ellos tienen un mismo fin. La felicidad. –Ino le revolvió el pelo al niño y le sonrió – Y estoy segura que un niño tan listo como tú sabrá encontrar a la persona adecuada para cada tipo de beso, y aunque ahora no te gusten, en un futuro lo harán… Créeme.

Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba a que Sakura saliera de la consulta del hospital. Ambas tenían hoy revisión. Ino y Sakura se habían quedado embarazadas. Para Ino era su primer hijo. Su relación con Sai había tenido muchos encontronazos, pero al final ambos habían superado todos los obstáculos. Sakura, en cambio, esperaba ya a su cuarto hijo. Hikari, la mayor tenia once años, Itachi tenía ocho y Mikoto cuatro recién cumplidos.

-¡Frente! – Llamó Ino a su amiga, haciéndola señales para que se acercara hasta donde se encontraban - ¿Y esa cara? ¿Está todo bien?

Sakura se sentó en la silla y le dio un beso a su hijo Itachi, mientras asentía con la cabeza para que Ino dejara de preocuparse. La verdad es que la noticia le había chocado bastante y aún no la asimilaba.

-Ino… voy a tener gemelos…

Ino rio. Al parecer Sasuke se había tomado muy enserio lo de resurgir a su clan.

* * *

_¡Sorpresa!Debido a la gran cantidad de Reviews y PM diciendo que era una pena que se acabara, caí en la tentación de escribir un Epílogo.  
De nuevo mil gracias.  
_

_Ahora si que si, fin._

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
